Pretty Little Psycho
by Atarashii Tanjou
Summary: A little alcohol and a bit of a push, all to the beat of a possessive song... Who said that was a bad thing? GaaSaku, one-shot. Please enjoy, and R&R.


_**Pretty Little Psycho**_

 _Oh, oh, oh,_

 _Oh, here we go,_

 _Walkin', talkin' like you know_

 _I want your pretty little psycho…_

The beat pulsed through the club, and Sakura leaned against the bar, head tipped back, eyes locking on Ino. The other ninja was on the dance floor, dancing suggestively with her partner for the night. The lights flashed, different shades illuminating and extinguishing the gyrating masses packing the club.

 _I'm ready to go, I'm taking chances,_

 _Sipping less from champagne glasses,_

 _Gotta have you, I'm moving closer,_

 _I won't take no for an answer._

The little black number shifted as Sakura threw back a shot. Naruto grinned at her, Sasuke on one side, Hinata on the other. The Hyuuga heiress blushed as Naruto's arm settled around her shoulders, and Sasuke stared at the far wall, boredom in his eyes. Ino approached, her mystery man in tow, and shouted above the music.

 _You're looking crazy, you're looking wrong,_

 _It looks like we're gonna get along,_

 _And once I've got you, it's a fact,_

 _Baby, there's no turning back._

"Forehead!" Sakura regarded her coolly, amusement in her eyes, her hot temper somewhat mellowed by the alcohol. "Are you going to sit there all night or dance?!" Ino's partner, Sai - Sakura recognized him sluggishly - smiled and whispered something in her ear, apparently tipsy. Ino's eyes widened before a devilish grin took over her face. "Y'know, Forehead… Gaara is here."

 _Make me, make me impressed!_

 _Make me, make me obsessed!_

Sakura dropped the shot glass. Hinata caught it, flustered, as Naruto beamed. There was an unmistakeable flush on the medic's face, and her shy posture confirmed Ino's theory. Haruno Sakura, hot-tempered kunoichi and current Sannin, had a secret crush on the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara.

 _Oh, oh, oh,_

 _Oh, here we go,_

 _Walkin', talkin' like you know,_

 _I want your pretty little psycho!_

Excitedly, Ino disappeared through the crowd and sought out Tsunade, drinking a jug of sake with Shizune and Jiraiya, the former exasperated, the latter boisterous. "Yamanka! Come to show us how _real_ kunoichis drink?! These two," Tsunade, decidedly drunk, gestured to the Toad Sage and her assistant, "can't even handle me put _**together**_!" The blonde kunoichi merely smirked, whispering in the formidable medic's ear. "WHAT?!"

 _Oh, oh, oh,_

 _Oh, here we go,_

 _Baby strike a pose,_

 _I want your pretty little psycho!_

Sakura paled visibly at the echoing shout, filled with disbelief and glee. "I'm going to kill that Pig…" The pinkette slid down in the booth, attempting to hide behind the table. Tsunade bustled through the crowd, her eyes scanning the tables to the sides before lighting on Sakura. She brightened immediately, hurrying over and slamming her hands on the surface.

"HARUNO SAKURA!" The former Hokage boomed jovially. A crazed grin spread over her face. "Either drink like any student of mine should, or have the guts to take what you want and have fun!" Tsunade leaned forward to whisper in Sakura's ear. "Show me that fire of yours again. Make that Kazekage wonder why he never got you before!" She drew back, a wicked glint in her eyes. "Or if you're too scared… I'll give you some motivation for the next three weeks!" She cackled, pleased with the implications of her sentence, while Sakura's face hardened.

 _Pretty little, pretty little,_

 _Pretty little psycho!_

 _Pretty little, pretty little,_

 _Pretty little psycho!_

 _Pretty little, pretty little,_

 _Pretty little psycho!_

 _Pretty little, pretty little,_

 _Pretty little psycho!_

Sakura reached across the table and grasped the jug of sake from the former Hokage, tipping it back and taking a few hearty swallows before dropping it on the table. Standing with a confidence that she didn't quite feel yet, Sakura stepped onto the dance floor. With the next beat, she swept into a low crouch.

 _Black lipstick just like a cat,_

 _Have you purrin' on your back._

 _Tip the glass, now light it up,_

 _Rebel, rebel, can't get enough._

From his seat at the bar, Sabaku no Gaara watched the proceedings with interest. Temari was dancing with Shikamaru, and Kankuro had eased into the seat next to Jiraiya, a lecherous grin already in place as he reacquainted himself with the Pervy Sage.

 _You're lookin' crazy, you're lookin' wrong,_

 _We look like we belong,_

 _And once I've got you, it's a fact,_

 _Baby, there's no turning back._

Gaara sighed, sipping the drink in front of him, and resigned himself to another long night, before a flash of pink caught his attention. " _Is that…"_ His eyes followed the kunoichi's drop to a crouch, lithe and alluring. Her verdant eyes locked with his, followed by a teasing smirk that stirred fire in his veins. "Sakura."

 _Make me, make me impressed!_

 _Make me, make me obsessed!_

Interested, his dark-ringed eyes narrowed, studying her lithe, powerful yet feminine, form. The black dress she wore was short, dipping in at the waist and drawing attention to her curves. Sakura rose to stand, her arms over her head as she twisted her hips in a seductive manner. Gaara could practically taste her intentions for the evening. " _Here I am. Come and get me."_

 _There's something about you drivin' me mad._

 _There's something about you I've got to have._

 _There's somethin' about you…_

 _There's somethin' about you…_

 _There's something about you drivin' me mad._

 _There's something about you I've got to have._

 _There's somethin' about you…_

 _There's somethin' about you…!_

Sakura closed her eyes, not paying attention to the catcalls from her Shishou, from Kankuro or Jiraiya, and shied away from the hot stares she could feel on her body. Instead, she surrendered to the heavy beat of the music, the lyrics describing a similar longing to what she'd felt during the Chunin exams, contrary to reason, and the words demanding recognition and acceptance. She put her heart into the dance, her hands tracing, caressing with that same longing before adopting a trace of frustration, and a yearning to absolve it.

 _Oh, oh, oh,_

 _Oh, here we go,_

 _Walkin', talkin' like you know_

 _I want your pretty little psycho!_

Gaara shifted, his eyes focused hungrily on the kunoichi. His drink sat to his left, long forgotten, and a snarl threatened to surface when he noticed Sasuke stalking towards Sakura. His fury kicked up a notch when the Uchiha glanced at him… and smirked.

 _Oh, oh, oh,_

 _Oh, here we go,_

 _Baby, strike a pose,_

 _I want your pretty little psycho!_

Sakura opened her eyes, bewildered, to find herself in the middle of a silent argument. Uchiha Sasuke glanced down at her, his signature smirk in place, and Sakura felt a pair of lean arms wrapped around her in a possessive embrace. The male behind her growled threateningly, and Sasuke nodded, still smirking, as he withdrew back to Naruto's table. Sakura peered at the place the Kazekage had been seated, and felt sadness fill her at the sight of the empty booth, the drink left alone. She sighed, feeling the confident buzz of alcohol starting to fade. The arms around her tightened, and she gasped as warm breath tickled the shell of her ear.

 _Oh, oh, oh,_

 _Oh, here we go,_

 _Walkin', talkin' like you know_

 _I want your pretty little psycho!_

"That was quite the dance, Sakura." Gaara's voice retained an echo of his growl, though more sensual than threatening now. A pleasant shiver danced down Sakura's spine, spreading gooseflesh on her arms. Her green eyes opened, a brief jolt of shock passing through her - when had she shut her eyes? Twisting her head to the left, she saw pale skin, dark-ringed eyes, and the red kanji on his temple, and finally locked eyes, turquoise and jade sharing a look filled with mutual desire and requited longings. Sakura closed her eyes, an invitation that only a fool would reject. Sabaku no Gaara spared a second to sneer at the Uchiha before accepting what she offered.

 _Oh, oh, oh,_

 _Oh, here we go,_

 _Baby, strike a pose,_

 _I want your pretty little psycho!_

His embrace tightened as she moaned into his mouth, her hands reaching behind her to tangle in his red hair. The angle was off, and she separated, disregarding the way his growl of displeasure affected her, and turned in his arms to crash her mouth to his, one hand on the back of his neck and shoulder, the other settling on his chest, feeling the accelerated beat of his heart.

 _Pretty little, pretty little,_

 _Pretty little psycho!_

 _Pretty little, pretty little,_

 _Pretty little psycho!_

Sakura broke away, gasping, and Gaara nipped at her neck, nibbling along her collarbone before returning to her mouth, still whimpering and sucking in short pants. "I won't share you with anyone," he murmured against her lips, "let alone the Uchiha." Shukaku growled in the recesses of Gaara's mind.

 _Pretty little, pretty little,_

 _Pretty little psycho!_

 _Pretty little, pretty little,_

 _Pretty little psycho!_

Sakura stepped back, out of Gaara's embrace, and his heart clenched before her fingers tangled with his, a daring smile on her red lips. "Let's get out of here, and I'll show you a pretty little psycho, Gaara-kun."

 _ **A/N - I have returned. It's been a bad year, but I've come bearing gifts... namely almost-smut for the GaaSaku fandom and two chapters, soon to be three, on Of Flames and Familiars. I'm going to commit to writing one-shots to keep improving my writing style, and, as I don't have prompts, they will be mostly song-oriented. If you want a prompt written, you can leave a review or send me a message. :) Thank you for being patient with me - I hope you enjoyed this fic, and please R &R!**_


End file.
